


那款名叫格雷森的游戏（攻略体）

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: 攻略组大神出品





	那款名叫格雷森的游戏（攻略体）

>>真言套锁，灯团戒指，百种神器，点击即送  
>>我不断地寻找，红雨的世界在哪里  
>>无兄弟，不战斗，我在正义大厅等你  
>>新玩家赠送蝙蝠车，革新力作火热开战

Grayson8岁线完整攻略，从马戏团的意外一直到他前往布鲁德海文为止。过程中运用到一些bug，BS此类手段的欢迎拍砖。玩家的耐心在游戏中是很重要的部分，在我看来优越的数值值得玩家多折腾折腾。

操作：  
移动：WSAD  
攻击/调查：鼠标左键  
格挡/投索：鼠标右键  
武器打击/蝙蝠镖攻击：左Alt  
潜行：左Ctrl  
目标切换：Tab  
视角切换：鼠标中键  
跳跃：空格  
冲刺：移动键双击  
奔跑：Q  
滚动：E  
切换持续奔跑/行走：CapsLock  
暂停/菜单：ESC  
快捷状态：P  
快捷道具栏：B  
快捷地图：M  
快捷消息：R

属性：  
力量：影响负重、空手和持械的近战伤害值。  
耐力：影响生命值、冲刺时间和高空悬吊时间。  
敏捷：影响潜行能力和冲刺速度。  
智慧：影响技能经验值和调查/科学/技巧/医疗技能成功率。  
感知：影响武器命中率和追踪/伪装的成功率。  
魅力：更高的魅力值可以增加说服别人和探听情报的成功率，高魅力值角色领导的团队更加有协作力。  
精神：影响战斗/追踪/伪装技能成功率、战斗经验值和疲劳的耐受度。  
疲劳：随着疲劳值升高角色的命中率和各项技能的使用效果递减。  
道德：影响其它角色的好感度和某些技能的使用。

技能：  
格斗：空手格斗，随着技能提高增加效果。  
双棍：使用菲律宾棍战斗，随着技能提高增加效果。  
投掷：使用飞镖/射枪等投掷武器，随着技能提高增加效果。  
调查：调查周边区域取得线索或根据目前线索推理演算，随着技能提高增加成功率。  
语言：玩家可以使用已经学会的语言进行交谈，玩家无法从没有学习的语言信息中获取情报。  
伪装：进行各种身份的伪装，随着技能提升降低被识破的几率。  
追踪：根据遗留痕迹追踪他人，随着技能提升降低被甩脱的几率。  
烹饪：随着技能提升增加制作食物的效果。  
技巧：增加偷窃/开锁/遁逃/修理的使用效果，可以在道具格中放置更多道具。  
医疗：增加制药/医疗的使用效果  
科学：增加生物学/计算机/工程学/化学的使用效果

属性和技能提升增加特性全表格：www.dcgamebbs.com/grayson/19401111.html

游戏紧急修改后移除了16岁开局的选项，所以只剩下了8岁/10岁/12岁/13岁这4种选择。其中13岁整体都是特殊支线抛开不提，剩下3种选择在不碰到特殊开端（如红雨等支线）时都差不多，并且后期走向也完全一致（迪克前往布鲁德海文之后）。但是年龄靠前的选项在年龄提升之后的属性肯定会比初始选项高。人类种族的7大属性（力耐敏智感魅精）最高都是999，选择8岁开始能更早将属性全加满。当然玩家也可以根据自己的喜好来选择开局时间，8岁线的大部分内容与10岁和12岁是重叠的。

游戏中的日程安排以周为单位，目前已开放剧情主线中角色最高年龄22岁，再加上周末的日程安排和冒险战斗，游戏进程会变得相当漫长。游戏早期对属性和技能提升相当重要，初期角色会受到各种专项训练，基本不会与日程冲突。但是到了游戏中期和后期角色的日程会安排的非常满，这时再要想集中提升某一技能或者属性就会变得非常麻烦。所以我们需要好好利用游戏中前几年的时间。

游戏中每升一级都会给角色增加属性，但是每种属性的成长幅度不同。迪克成长最高的属性为敏捷和魅力，次高属性为耐力、精神和感知。游戏早期精神是非常重要的数值，因为你所有的行为都会增加角色的疲劳值，而较高的精神可以提升对疲劳的耐受性，这样可以进行更多的活动。

序章介绍了哥谭市的背景以及蝙蝠侠的传说，主角迪克跟着父母所在的巡回马戏团来到哥谭表演，然后父母被害死亡。这时会弹出系统菜单显示主角姓名年龄等基本资料，并且提供21个基础属性点让你分配到7个属性上。那么这些属性点如何分配更科学呢？

首先，魅力值在组建少年泰坦之前都没有什么大用，前期靠着升级时自然增加的点数就足够了，因此不用浪费在这上面。精神虽然重要，但是通过开局的bug可以在游戏开始就增加到50以上，应付早期行程绰绰有余。迪克包括转职之后的所有装备都很轻，因此力量也不用太高。而在高精神力的加持下耐力影响也不大。所以应该把点数集中在感知、智慧和敏捷上。至于具体每项加多少还是看个人喜好，这里建议单项不要低于5。当然，作者对游戏完成度的要求有点高，数值会高于关卡所需数值，也会进行很多收集类的行动，玩家可以根据自己需要来选择。

进入游戏后的时间是早上8点，马戏团下午3点开始放游客进场，5点表演开始，排除掉固定剧情这期间都可以自由活动。这里我们要利用第一个bug。每个活动进行的时间是1小时，总共9个小时。祖科的固定剧情会花费1小时，但是如果你卡着5点去触发剧情那么剧情结束后还是5点，这样可以节省出1个小时。马戏团的摊位和NPC有很多，对话可以获得少量金钱和糖果等小道具，有一些对话对于了解背景也有帮助，可以全看一遍再读档。开始的时候先存档，然后去动物区，选择大象点击进行互动。有小概率可以出增加精神5的互动选项。这里有个BUG，可以无限增加精神，花8个小时把精神SL到40，然后继续去占卜店SL+10精神的对话。注意占卜店只可以加一次并且在游客进场后才开放。最后去团长的帐篷附近偷听触发剧情。

父母双亡后迪克被送到孤儿院，剧情事件+5精神2耐力，得到“飞翔的遗子”称号+10敏捷5耐力。到达孤儿院后迪克有40的疲劳值，但是有50以上的精神力打底这时数值还是绿色（数值绿色时不会对属性造成影响），不影响晚上的偷跑行动。开局属性本来就不高，再降低可能连翻墙都翻不出去，如果不加精神需要多休息一天。晚上6点之后翻墙离开孤儿院，在哥谭随便晃悠几圈，遇到只有单人偷窃抢劫的上前制止。制止成功+1疲劳2道德和经验，制止失败+2疲劳1道德还要逃跑，所以注意挑只有一个罪犯的下手。有概率遇到蝙蝠侠，遇不到的SL一下，然后10点前回去睡觉。孤儿院早上6点起床，睡眠一小时-5点疲劳，睡8小时足够了。

第二天第三天重复这个日程安排，SL出遇到蝙蝠侠的剧情并且努力打怪。升级后可以试着挑战2人的罪犯，但要注意安全。第三次遇到蝙蝠侠后隔日会开启被布鲁斯韦恩收养的剧情。被收养时道德≥10点会增加布鲁斯韦恩的友好度到25，＜10点就只有10。学校社团第一年选科学加智慧，加科学系技能的日程都在早期，所以趁着这时候冲高一点比较好。放学后的行程安排在家学习，布鲁斯的亲密度大于25后开启此选项，+智慧感知精神各1。

打工安排全部忽略，20点亲密度就可以申请零用钱给同学朋友买生日礼物，而且就职罗宾之后也没有多余的时间和疲劳分给打工。第一周白天上学下午在家学习，晚餐有很低几率刷出与布鲁斯韦恩共同进餐，+1亲密度。周末日程选择在家学习，记得跟阿尔弗雷德要热巧克力减疲劳。第二周触发蝙蝠侠剧情后蝙蝠洞地图开启，开放各项技能训练。每周日程改为上午上学下午训练。我们要在尽可能短的时间内将训练课程提升为高级，而课程升级的经验值只看安排的周数，一周内安排数量再多也只加一次经验，还有可能因为课程失败减少经验（每周每项课程的经验值=每次课程的经验值总和/安排课程数），所以每项训练只放一个。剩下的空格放科学和技巧，尽量平均分配。

 

\---小学---

7月  
上午在书房学习，下午到晚上全部安排训练，快速冲智慧。敏捷大于30力量大于10后开启挑战，挑战完成后获得罗宾称号开启夜巡选项。这个不用抢时间，因为智慧和精神对于战斗和技能成功率经验值都有加成，磨刀不误砍柴工。夜巡是强制占用时间，哪怕当天并没有夜巡也无法安排其它活动。因此之前额外安排的科学和技巧的日程会被冲掉。

8月  
夜巡期间可能发生小于等于3次战斗，每次战斗+1道德。战斗中注意不要死磕一个怪，每个怪摸一下就有50%经验值，比死磕一个怪效率高。不用担心怪来摸你，蝙蝠侠在前面扛着呢，专心练技能吃经验就好。夜巡带来的大量疲劳值暂时先靠精神撑着，只要数值没变黄就可以先不管。如果靠管家提供的饮料和睡眠无法压下疲劳的话夜巡可以考虑避战，之后再靠对练升级。  
这里来说一下万能腰带的问题。罗宾的万能腰带有6个格子，0级技巧单格容量为8，每提升一级技巧提升容量2。放置技巧就是先放大件道具，比如4个容量的PDA，再用小件物品插空。记得及时补充空的道具格，否则就只能赤手空拳上去打怪了。

9月  
前两年学校社团选科学。同学约的话放学可以一起去玩，减2疲劳并有几率+0.5魅力。周末抓紧冲布鲁斯的亲密度，人物面板上看不到阿尔弗雷德的亲密度但他跟布鲁斯联动。为了能更早获得免费的食品药品还是尽快跟老管家拉好关系比较好。

10月  
夜巡可以尝试自己清掉几个怪加快升级速度，但要注意疲劳别超标。调查和技巧大于1级后夜巡会增加破案事件，独立获得和推理出线索布鲁斯亲密度+1。破案任务出现后进行祖科剧情。祖科剧情结束后可以触发猫女剧情开启角色面板。但赛琳娜不是完全的队友角色，通常只有剧情需要她才会加入。

11月  
停战纪念日可以开启特殊对话，亲密度高了之后阿尔弗雷德每天都会提供点心和饮料减大量疲劳，应该可以平衡之前积累的数量。黑色星期五不用参加，现在没什么需要买的东西，手上也没钱。帮助阿尔弗雷德做感恩节大餐，开启烹饪技能。烹饪不用特意冲，保证在单飞之前有个3级以上独居时候饿不死就行了，有兴趣的可以升高点，高级烹饪技能做出来的食物可以减很多疲劳，有的还有特殊效果。感恩节假期全安排训练。  
>>烹饪图鉴大全

12月  
智慧大于50考试就能获得全A，被表扬+2魅力2精神-5疲劳。假期上午选择去图书馆阅读，与同学碰面+0.5魅力。假期阿尔弗雷德会询问是否与布鲁斯出国旅游，加7大属性各2点和40目标国家官方语言（达到100即学会该种语言）减大量疲劳。之后假期有出国旅游的全选旅游，早点把语言都学下来。顺利的话这时训练课程就开始陆续提升至中级了，继续每项一个这样安排。圣诞触发固定剧情。

1月  
开学第一天被表扬+2魅力2精神。注意想要开学被表扬那么暑假一定要参加活动。每项假期活动（图书馆、夏令营、旅游、社团、观影会等）都会提供一个活动值，假期活动值大于一个为正值的基数（会逐年提升）后就会受到表扬。

2月  
现在力量应该已经＞80了，开启双棍技能。19号是布鲁斯生日，帮忙做生日餐+5亲密40烹饪。凡是有可以烹饪的场合最好都上手做，不用担心技能等级低做出来的东西不好，前两年就算把厨房烧了照样加技能点和亲密度。

3月  
迪克的生日，选择在家过然后和老管家一起做饭。开启烹饪等级且布鲁斯亲密度＞50触发特殊剧情“花花公子与厨房杀手”，+10魅力5耐力精神，剧情仅可触发一次。亲密度不够的话就只能来年再触发这个剧情了，而这样又可能会冲掉别的剧情。所以建议在早期出场人物很少的时候集中把亲密度都搞定再慢慢等特殊剧情。

4月  
复活节假期去旅游加语言。假期旅游一定要去，不用自己掏钱还能加属性加技能减疲劳。

5月  
5月有两个公休日，推荐去国家博物馆或者科技馆，加亲密度和技能属性。父亲节礼物选择自己制作，亲密度+3。夏季折扣不用参加，省下来亲密度开剧情。

6月  
智慧＞150考试全A，暑假参加科学夏令营和观影会。旅游时候如果一门语言快学完了就换个国家，剩下的一点用训练冲上去，不然浪费技能点。哈利马戏团巡回演出回到哥谭，迪克身份特殊可以一早就过去继续刷精神。

7月  
参加Dragon con漫展，和布鲁斯讨论超人。这次没去还有8月的SHCC可以触发，否则就要等到正式剧情。暑期建议参加科学夏令营，肯定会被表扬，获得称赞+2魅力2精神-5疲劳。

8月  
继续参加SHCC，可以花3点亲密度要求买模型，蝙蝠侠+1亲密度2感知，超人和神奇女侠+2力量，闪电侠+2敏捷，绿灯侠+2精神，绿箭+2感知。推荐买超人，至此超人出场全部条件收集完毕（但他来年2月之后才会出现）。布鲁斯亲密度＞70会开启儿时的泰迪熊剧情，收到泰迪熊后+5魅力5感知5精神，剧情只能在这一年的8月触发。之后每年的漫展想要参加都可以去，收集20个以上超级英雄的模型可以获得成就“超级英雄，超级粉丝”。

9月  
开学被表扬，社团选科学。布鲁斯亲密度＞80开启通讯频道，阿尔弗雷德会发送周边信息，夜巡时可开启全景地图。蝙蝠女登场。芭芭拉的亲密度可以先放着，她基本固定在哥谭出没，接下来有很多走位飘忽的角色出场，先抓紧那些人比较好。觉得亲密度够了公休可以选择自己出门玩或者和同学一起玩，没到80的继续冲亲密度。力量敏捷耐力都大于200后开启单人夜巡。如果完全按照攻略走现在单干小怪so easy。

11月  
别忘了停战日的剧情。布鲁斯亲密度＞90后开启双人对练选项，花费2亲密度快速提升战斗经验。等级低的可以用这个升级。开启超人对话但没有模型黑五可以买个人电脑，有了的就随意吧，现在买东西不会降亲密度了。

12月  
如果之前开启相关对话没有入手超人模型那么圣诞礼物会收到，没开启对话或之前已入手模型圣诞礼物会收到电脑。

1月  
训练课程应该也到高级了。继续每种各一个的排。期末全A被表扬，假期在保证开学加属性的情况下尽量多安排训练，但旅游日程记得空出来。芭芭拉生日。

2月  
超人剧情结束后开启新角色面板，出现亲密度选项。道德≥250初始亲密度40，＜250亲密度20。打怪打不过了可以消耗5点亲密度呼叫超人协助，但不建议这么做，现在超人出场频率太低，亲密度不好加。

3月  
开启全国地图，要求布鲁斯亲密度=100。开启全国地图后游戏进入下一阶段，可能会去别的城市与其它超级英雄合作进行大型战斗，虽然遇到的怪数量变多但分经验的人也更多了，多成员合作还会影响技能升级速度。如果不想之后太艰苦还是趁现在还住在家里时候冲一冲比较好。

4月  
复活节假去旅游。这时的目标属性是除了魅力和道德之外的6项＞350，智慧500精神450左右，人物等级40+，科学＞5级，格斗/投掷/技巧/调查＞3级，双棍/追踪/医疗/伪装＞2级。如果差距比较大建议增加相应训练课程。

5月  
不同的超级英雄登场，大量开启新面板。第一次和布鲁斯提到正义联盟。如果之前没有触发超人剧情那么他会跳过剧情直接登场，初始亲密度0。

6月  
期末考试肯定是全A，夏令营选自己最弱的技能属性参加。夏季折扣可以买点电子零件备用，虽然距离家时间还早但不打工没啥钱，只能靠聚沙成塔。伪装超过3级后可以随机触发特殊任务“潜入化装舞会”，+5魅力5耐力5感知。旅游可能会被团战冲掉，想去旅游的可以SL，但为了加入正义联盟做准备第一次团战最好也在暑假完成。

8月  
加入正义联盟的要求是遇到8位以上超级英雄（不包括蝙蝠侠和其它助手）并参加至少一次团战，8项属性全不低于200，力量与敏捷其中一项超过400，按照攻略走的话肯定不会卡属性。加入后提升力量敏捷耐力各10点，开启宇宙地图。

9月  
科学应该有6级了，社团换成文学冲语言。与面板上有亲密度选项的角色一起出任务时注意提升亲密度，沃利、唐娜和加斯是以后的队友，亲密度提升高点没坏处。在与蝙蝠侠合作的战斗中多使用双棍，有他在技能等级不高也不怕死人，尽量冲技能。

11月  
停战日的特殊对话需要布鲁斯亲密度=100，只能小学时期开启。感恩节继续做饭，现在做的应该能吃了，会被布鲁斯和管家表扬，+5魅力5感知。黑五继续屯零件。战斗的数量和密度开始提升，学校缺勤布鲁斯会帮忙请假，不用担心影响成绩。沃利和罗伊生日，礼物按照人物介绍挑。

12月  
给朋友买圣诞礼物的钱直接跟布鲁斯要，烹饪等级太低不建议送手工点心。6级以后的技能比较难升，集中把没达标的技能补上来。

1月  
科学＞7级技巧＞6级后开启装备制造选项，可以使用蝙蝠洞的设备进行分析研究。

3月  
友好度大于40的朋友会送生日礼物，能零碎加点属性或者回复生命值疲劳值。生日时布鲁斯亲密度=100且感知＞400魅力＞300可触发特殊剧情“混乱的哥谭与混乱的生日”，+精神感知耐力各10。这个剧情只能在罗宾时期触发。

4月  
烹饪＞3级触发制作复活节巧克力蛋的剧情，此剧情只有小学时能触发。如果还有没升到7级的技能继续升，都升到6级了就集中学语言和烹饪。小学阶段目标属性是道德＞800，魅力＞400，剩下6项都在600以上。唐娜生日。

5月  
继续补属性和技能，魅力差得多就跟同学出去玩。由于每次打怪都会加道德所以道德应该是最容易达标的属性，其它的靠训练课程和学校社团。其实升级也会加固定属性点，实在属性补不上来努力升级也可以。

6月  
期末考试之后会开园游会，表演项目固定为戏剧。伪装＞4级会被家长们称赞，+魅力5。假期会有很多战斗，属性够了就随意安排，不满继续排训练。折扣季尽量屯消耗品和原材料。

 

\---初中---  
如果之前数值不满足要求没有加入正联这里会直接开启。战斗和冒险日程进一步增加，学校出勤率依旧丢给布鲁斯去头疼。社团继续选文学，留给语言的时间不多了，超过初中阶段想再提升很困难。从初中开始会有固定减亲密度的主线剧情，而且迪克会开始到处跑，所以要及时补回亲密度，花费亲密度的训练和救援尽量都不要使用。魅力超过400且力量敏捷耐力精神中有两项不低于600进入少年泰坦剧情，开放新据点并且不断有新角色登场。组建少年泰坦后人物面板增加领导力数值，可以按比例加成队友属性（10领导力=1%）。初始领导力按照魅力值等比计算（10魅力=1领导力），提升队友亲密度或者任务获得高评价会提升领导力，任务失败或者成员退队则会降低。与蝙蝠洞道具补给取之不尽用之不竭不同，少年泰坦基地数量有限刷新慢，等级不高属性不够战斗会比较困难。但这个时期迪克还是少年泰坦和蝙蝠洞两边跑，所以把技巧冲满级然后尽量在蝙蝠洞装满补给也是一种办法。另外，为了不花费过多的时间在路上，建议科莉登场后尽快刷满亲密度，她是非常称职的车夫。学校社团可以不参加，初中的出席率一般，选了也加不了多少，而且智慧数值早已超标考试完全不怵。组建少年泰坦当月开启驾驶技能，但直到布鲁德海文时期迪克才能在非任务场合独自驾驶交通工具。整个初中时期大部分时间都花费在任务中，技能提升也主要靠战斗和冒险。与此对应的是不用花很多心思在课程安排上面，可以说是不用费脑敦敦敦就能过的一年。

11月  
触发罗宾时期最后一次停战日剧情对话。停战日对话影响中期主线“战争游戏”的发展，一定要收集齐。感恩节在家过，为了之后可能会降低的布鲁斯亲密度做准备。罗伊和沃利的生日都在这个月，但罗伊的生日与停战纪念日冲突，所以今年只给他送礼物就好。至于罗伊生日的特殊剧情，反正之后会有在泰坦基地的剧情，可以趁着那时候一起刷，不占用日程。给朋友生日礼物也可以趁着打折时候买。

12月  
开启驾驶技能后会收到有罗宾标志的摩托车，限任务中使用。圣诞假期推掉别的安排和布鲁斯一起去旅游，实在推不掉的可以SL刷不让它们发生。

2月  
布鲁斯生日，烹饪不够的做饭够了的选出去玩或者送礼物都行，礼物可以送领带袖扣。丧钟登场，但是组团也刷不过他，与他的战斗都是撑过要求的回合数就行了。转职夜翼之前丧钟相关剧情都是主线内容，没有属性要求。虽然作为一个反派，但丧钟的人物面板上也有亲密度，数值只在他成为队友的期间发生作用。

3月  
迪克生日，这会儿亲密度应该都高了，坐等礼物潮。

4月  
复活节不用留在哥谭，没有重要剧情。唐娜的生日可以在基地过，能看到不少有趣的对话。唐娜亲密度＞60有25%几率触发戴安娜出现的剧情。

6月  
确保考试不会被任务冲掉，虽然布鲁斯可以帮忙解决出勤问题但是会扣掉10亲密度。维持亲密度在较高数值才能放心刷剧情。暑假会有很多时间花在冒险中，想要继续去旅游的可以留出日程然后SL，不想去的专心打怪就好。在亲密度安全的情况下折扣季缺啥买啥，等可以建立安全屋的时候再全囤进去。

8月  
初中时期有几率刷出夏季特殊剧情，一共有3段，只能依次触发。第一段正义联盟与少年泰坦合作大战外星海怪。虽然说整个8月都有可能触发，但高几率集中在第三周和第四周，出不来的SL一下。

9月  
初中三年的出勤率会逐渐下降，如果一个月在哥谭的时间低于50%那么布鲁斯亲密度就会减少5点。但是少年泰坦很多是主线流程根本无法避开，所以一旦布鲁斯亲密度降低就要及时补回来，否则亲密度低于85后蝙蝠洞的补给就不能任取了。

11月  
停战日在基地给罗伊庆生，亲密度＞60触发“最棒的生日”剧情。这一年的万圣节按照剧情线是在基地过，所以无法参加黑五折扣，额外减布鲁斯亲密度5点。

12月  
圣诞节可以选择在基地或者哥谭，各有一段特殊剧情，提升领导力或魅力。没走完的剧情下一年还可以触发，所以不用选择困难。但是哥谭剧情需要布鲁斯亲密度=100，亲密度降低的注意补足。

2月  
布鲁斯生日选择在家过，有几率刷出特殊对话“韦恩宅的秘密”，得知一条密道（标记在地图上）。接下来的几年都没有机会刷出这个剧情了，所以一定要SL到。

3月  
迪克生日收礼物，好友亲密度在60以上就有礼物拿。如果布鲁斯亲密度满值的话他会送以下东西：安全屋地图（地图上会出现安全屋的标记）/入侵软件（可以入全部商业系统和部分保密系统）/水陆空三用摩托车（直接升级罗宾摩托），三种物品随机。推荐SL安全屋地图，对自己战力囤货都有信心且不在乎支线的可以随意。

6月  
折扣继续囤物资。哈利马戏团再次来到哥谭，这次跟布鲁斯一起去，触发剧情“旧人旧地”+精神10感知10耐力10。技巧≥9级开启“建立安全屋”选项，迪克所建立的安全屋同样会被标注在安全屋地图上，但是现阶段不会被布鲁斯使用而且只能使用之前囤积的材料来建造。安全屋最好设立在泰坦基地附近。

8月  
SL出第二段夏季剧情，少年泰坦集体去海边出任务，任务结束后顺带度假，提升领导力和成员亲密度。渡鸦、科莉和维克多登场，登场后直接开启和渡鸦父亲的战斗。如果之前一直没有满足组建少年泰坦的要求这里会直接建立，渡鸦、科莉和维克多成为创始成员。每次有新成员加入后团队战斗力都会增加，迪克的领导力会按照比例下降，需要重新提升。

10月  
科莉生日，她的亲密度要额外注意，塔马兰星人的思维模式跟地球人不太一样，具体可以戳  
>>全角色亲密度&爱情度攻略

12月  
触发去年没进行的剧情，不在哥谭过圣诞布鲁斯亲密度-10。

2月  
初中最后一年的布鲁斯生日强制在基地度过，送礼物-5亲密度不送-10，而且需要自己掏钱。钱不够的可以考虑变卖一点前期囤积的物资。

3月  
迪克生日触发主线剧情“分裂”，布鲁斯亲密度-20。

6月  
把布鲁斯亲密度冲满，准备进入高中阶段。现在应该全属性900以上，除烹饪之外的技能＞8级，烹饪≥5级，语言都已经学完，领导力=100。这个月的夏季折扣绝对不能错过，很长一段时间都不会再有机会给你买买买了。建议把常用的都买满，可以把少年泰坦基地的储物箱先塞满再补充随身格。虽然以现在的战斗力打怪消耗很低，但迪克即将开始游戏当中最贫穷的一段时期。最后用旅游+休息+韦恩宅的烹饪把疲劳尽可能降到0。

8月  
第三段夏季剧情基本全是过场动画，查看电脑上布鲁斯要求迪克回家的留言后支线剧情“表白与隐藏”完成，+20感知20魅力20精神20疲劳。

 

\---高中---  
高中阶段迪克的年龄是15~18岁。16岁开启人物面板上的爱情度属性，可以与其他角色发展出浪漫关系，并对主线剧情产生一些细节上的影响。转职剧情会在每年的秋天被触发，前两年都没有触发的话第三年强制发生。关于转职与爱情度的安排有两种线路，第一种是押后转职以罗宾身份走恋爱剧情，另一种是加速冲转职尽快成为夜翼。这里比较推荐第二种，夜翼时期主线剧情极为密集，靠着自动到达时间点来触发的话会少得到很多剧情。其中有些是之后开启支线的条件，为了得到较高的完成度和称号成就还是尽早转职成夜翼比较好。现阶段不需要也没有时间和条件再冲属性和技能，再想升级需要的技能经验已经是天文数字，而战力提升却并不明显。所以放着自然增加就行了，反正游戏主线还有好几年。要注意的是，从迪克被开除罗宾职位后到提姆成为罗宾，这期间蝙蝠洞都处于剧情场所，道具设施不可使用，因此前期数值不理想的话会面对常艰难的情况。之前入手安全屋地图的话能稍微缓解一下物资紧缺。从这一时期开始，之前几个无关紧要的技能（烹饪、语言和技巧）重要性大大提升，甚至可以说直接决定了你的游戏质量。从高中阶段开始每年都有大批新角色登场，虽然并不是所有角色都有亲密度属性但挨个提升亲密度依然不现实，所以就主要得靠节日、聚会和生日场合。

9月  
从9月到11月都能触发主线小丑剧情。建议这几个月在保持领导力和少年泰坦成员亲密度不降低的前提下尽量多呆在哥谭，注意随时补满储物箱和万能腰带，接下来会走很长一段剧情。少年泰坦基地附近的安全屋也可以用来囤货，但是有20%的几率会被布鲁斯清查而收走多余物资（自己建立的不会被清查）。小丑剧情必败，但不能死。被一枪射穿肩膀后送进医院强制休养3个月，期间所有假期和特殊日都被剧情覆盖。

12月  
养伤剧情结束后失去罗宾身份，但技能和装备都保留。离开哥谭后布鲁斯亲密度-50，亲密度＜50再提高安全屋物资被清查的几率10%。之前没进行过任何打工的话会触发特殊剧情“初涉人世”+20魅力20耐力。前往大都会的路程需要迪克自己进行补给，物资不够可以考虑一路打工过去。这时候高等级烹饪的好处就显示出来了，打工产生的疲劳度远比战斗和冒险要高。进行完“神话中的英雄”剧情后迪克改变称号为夜翼，之后回到少年泰坦基地。少年泰坦增加团队值属性，团队值升高可以开启更多种类的任务并吸引更多新角色加入，还可以增加补给品和道具的刷新量和刷新速度。

1月  
沃利成为闪电侠，正式成为正义联盟成员。当正联和泰坦的任务冲突时他会离队，需要做好备用计划重新安排战斗队形。现在少年泰坦的成员已经很多，基地补给的刷新速度也提高了。如果还觉得补给吃力可以多运用烹饪、技巧和科学技能，尽量收集原材料制作成品，这样能节约很多成本，而且制造增加的疲劳值也很低。

2月  
布鲁斯的生日礼物依然要送，可以选择匿名邮寄和实名邮寄，没区别。

3月  
迪克生日迎来一波补给潮，生日前记得把朋友的友好度都拉到60以上。人物面板开放爱情值，互动选项增加爱情值影响，初始爱情度按照亲密度4:1等比换算。

4月  
成为夜翼3个月后可以触发杰森剧情，第一周就SL出来。然后连续回哥谭SL见到蝙蝠侠和新罗宾2次，开启杰森角色面板。杰森出场时间短，需要段时间密集冲击亲密度，在11月前提升到100。

6月  
考试还是要去。现在少年泰坦的成员已经很多，接到的任务数量也大大增加，对属性技能没什么追求了就可以把成员拆成几个小队去完成不同的任务。但是能操纵的只有迪克自己领导的小队，所以组队的时候要多方面考虑放适合的角色进去，尽量把高等级和低等级的角色搭配起来放，加快新角色的升级速度。研究类任务能获得最高数量的道具和补给品，但是对于参与者的科学和技巧技能有很高要求。有闲钱的话可以趁折扣买买买，没有就算了。

11月  
外星任务是主线必须接受，但是可以控制刷出来的时间。杰森亲密度没刷满就SL把任务延后，但是11月内一定会出现这个任务。感恩节和黑五会被外星任务冲掉无法参加。

12月  
回到地球后进行主线剧情“家族之死”，得知杰森死亡。死亡角色人物面板变灰但不会消失，未来如果触发复活剧情会重新启用。迪克回到韦恩宅这段主要是过场动画，没什么战斗份额，蝙蝠洞也依然是剧情场景不可使用。圣诞节与朋友互送礼物（别忘了布鲁斯的），钱不够的话可以做圣诞大餐，烹饪＞5级加亲密度和领导力。

2月  
布鲁斯的生日会被提姆登场的剧情冲掉。提姆的训练安排由迪克负责，少年泰坦那边先用任务队撑着不用管，全力训练提姆。训练达标后交由布鲁斯审核，建议力量＞200且敏捷耐力精神＞300。虽然只要力量敏捷＞200就有希望通过测试，但由于未来蝙蝠侠支线的存在最好还是把他的属性刷高一点再就职罗宾。提姆成为新罗宾之后组建少年正义联盟，与少年泰坦共同行动。蝙蝠洞再次成为可使用地点。

3月  
又是生日礼物潮，现在不缺补给而且要小心角色的爱情值，爱情值高了会触发很多剧情占用宝贵的时间，尤其是约会，拒绝了还会扣亲密度。所以大部分人亲密度维持在40左右就行了。目前阶段角色爱情值跟主线推进有关的是科莉和芭芭拉，爱情值主攻科莉附带芭芭拉，尽快满足条件等着开剧情。女猎手会在春天的3个月内出场，没有固定的日期，也不用特意刷。虽然海伦娜跟卡珊德拉的登场有关，但是另一个登场条件是“无主之地”剧情开启，这段剧情至少还要两年。所以现阶段她的爱情值随意，刷了可以看特殊剧情不刷也没啥影响。

4月  
少年泰坦的战斗中看好提姆，他主攻科学和调查，并附带黑客技能。但是直到迪克20岁之前，只要在哥谭夜巡提姆就有1%的几率与小丑发生战斗后被捉走，进入未来蝙蝠侠路线。提姆力量和敏捷每提高50点，降低发生几率0.2%。看个人喜好SL掉所有小丑出现的夜巡或者尽快让提姆属性合格都可以。复活节可以选择和提姆布鲁斯一起旅游，或者带着提姆在基地过。

7月  
哈利马戏团再次到来，带着提姆去可以触发特殊剧情“刻在心里的记忆”，提姆亲密度+30，提姆迪克感知精神+20。剧情唯一，但每次哈利马戏团来都可以触发。暑假可以一家出去旅游，现在迪克的属性已经接近满值，但是提姆的属性还需要花费不少心思。闲暇时间把科莉的爱情值升满，芭芭拉的有80以上就行。

8月  
进入主线剧情“致命玩笑”，小丑枪击芭芭拉致高位截瘫，芭芭拉失去蝙蝠女的身份，受训变为先知。通信频道里面的阿尔弗雷德换成芭芭拉，并且增加详细资料调查和破解选项，每次使用花费2点亲密度。

9月  
高中最后一学年。这一学年需要走的剧情非常非常多，几乎没有喘息时间。鉴于有些剧情在某个主线剧情之后就无法触发，所以这段时间要专心走剧情，反正已经跟布鲁斯修复了关系，钱啦道具啦出勤啦都不用担心，最艰难的时期已经过去了。

10月  
少年泰坦成员超过25人后开启主线“毕业日”，唐娜死亡。在此之前一定要把爱情度提升到科莉100芭芭拉80+，这样毕业日剧情结束后可以直接进入特殊剧情“婚姻与爱情与伙伴与战斗”，魅力+50耐力+20精神+10道德-50疲劳+100。少年泰坦和少年正义联盟解散。

11月  
黑五又可以买买买了，感恩节在韦恩庄园过可以触发特殊剧情“团聚”。

12月  
布鲁斯亲密度=100，提姆亲密度=100时开启圣诞特殊剧情“过去与未来，回忆与前进”。触发剧情之后迪克收到夜翼摩托作为圣诞礼物。这个剧情只能在高中时期触发，错过摩托就只能自己做了。而夜翼摩托是开启“缄默”剧情的必备前置。

1月  
局外人建立，新团队建立后迪克领导力=50。少年泰坦重新建立。

2月  
领导力＞80进入主线剧情“正联VS泰坦”。布鲁斯的生日选择与提姆一起准备生日礼物，触发特殊剧情“爱与烹饪”。

3月  
迪克生日，但是今年的生日要跟布鲁斯和提米组团去南亚地区出任务，所有安排都会被任务冲掉。

6月  
任务归来后发现科莉失踪，与提姆回到基地。最后一次考试，其实参不参加都行，反正迪克也不会去上大学。折扣季如果跟提姆和布鲁斯一起参加，并且之前至少参加过8次打折就能触发特殊剧情“适合购物狂的一天”。

 

然后8岁线至此完结，接下来迪克会前往布鲁德海文成为那里的守护者，链接戳  
>>《Grayson》中期全攻略

\---其他注意事项---  
1\. 攻略中讲的主线并不是整个游戏的主线，而是8岁这个分支剧情的主线，具体来说是“不经历就无法进入游戏下个阶段的剧情”。

2\. 并不是只有女性角色才有爱情度，男性角色照样有，但是科莉和芭芭拉的爱情度剧情直接影响之后的阶段，属于后期较大特殊剧情的前置剧情。

3\. 不进行打工的话在迪克离开韦恩庄园前，金钱数都会是0。但只要把布鲁斯亲密度升满了就相当于有一张无限刷的金卡。而把购买行为集中在折扣季期间一个是为了开剧情，另一个则是折扣季会开放大卖场，里面足量供应所有可购买的商品。小学和初中有钱但是日程很紧要冲属性冲技能，高中有时间了但没钱。一年的两次打折如果没有跟主线剧情冲突管家会专门询问是否安排日程，极为方便。

4\. 人物属性不达标不能提前开启剧情的可以等强制开启，但是会导致中后期很多特殊剧情无法触发，因为这些剧情的前置要在之前的阶段完成。

5\. 本攻略预设属性的基准是“操作一般也能稳过”，如果觉得自己操作强悍可以无伤过BOSS那么自由度就更高了。

相关文章：  
《蝙蝠侠与美国队长》DLC公开资料  
《Grayson》限定版PS5发售  
DC公司发布会视频

猜你喜欢：  
《Grayson》支线剧情与触发条件  
《Grayson》装备获取一览表  
《Grayson》技能属性提升详解


End file.
